


Milo (A Bucky Barnes One Shot)

by revengingbarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cats, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kitten, One Shot, animal mention, the cat gets them together lol, this is the fluffiest shit i've written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengingbarnes/pseuds/revengingbarnes
Summary: When a little black kitten won’t leave Bucky alone, he has no choice but to take it home with him.





	Milo (A Bucky Barnes One Shot)

Going for a run in the morning was a daily ritual for Bucky. It was the same way many people couldn’t start their day without breakfast or coffee. Bucky couldn’t function unless he had exerted himself in the morning. The cold morning air against his face, a contrast to the sweat that dripped from his heated skin, felt amazing, and woke him up more effectively than any amount of caffeine could. He would go for a run almost every day, the exceptions being when he was away on a mission or the weather was very bad.

Today was no different. Bucky was breathing hard when he finally stopped running, muscles buzzing with the exercise. He wiped his head and sat down against a tree, watching the cars go by on the road next to the park. Today was as peaceful as any other day, and it helped calm him.

He stayed there, waiting for his breath to normalize until the little device on his waist beeped. He snapped out of his thoughts, reaching down and turning it off. He now had one hour until the morning briefing at the Stark Tower. Still having some time before he had to head back, Bucky decided to grab a coffee and a muffin as his breakfast.

He sat on a bench outside the café from where he purchased the items, humming the song that had been stuck in his head all morning as he unwrapped the large chocolate muffin. It was still early, and there weren’t too many people around. So he didn’t feel uncomfortable or anxious.

A small whining sound caused his ears to perk up, a soft nudge on his socked ankle catching his attention. Bucky peered down at the ground, wondering what it might be.

It was a cat, or kitten, to be more precise. It looked up at Bucky with green eyes as wide as saucers, fur jet black. As Bucky shifted, the cat jerked slightly, meowing again.

Bucky pursed his lips, swallowing his bite. He pinched off a small part of the muffin between his thumb and index finger, holding it in the palm of his hand before leaning down towards the kitten.

The little thing sniffed his hand for a few seconds, as if contemplating if he was dangerous or not. Finally, it lapped up the muffin bit. Bucky smiled at the action, before returning to the muffin himself. He offered a few more bits to the kitten before finishing up the rest himself, downing it with the last of his coffee. He brushed his hands and his lap, standing up.

“I gotta go, buddy.” He said quietly to the kitten. “Tony will have my head if I’m late.”

The walk back to the Tower was short since it wasn’t far from where Bucky was. Security buzzed him in as usual, but before the glass door could close behind him, a little meow made Bucky freeze.

It was the same kitten, standing just outside the threshold of the building. It shuffled a bit where it stood, letting out another meow, almost like a whine for him to not leave it alone.

“Oh no.” Bucky sighed, walking back to the kitten. He stood over it, pursing his lips.

“Hey, you can’t be here.” He crouched down. “Did you follow me because of the muffin? I promise I don’t have any more.”

The kitten continued to stare at him, huge eyes piercing him as if pleading with him. Bucky let out a groan, knowing there was no way he was leaving this little thing out on its own.

“Tony will kill me.” He mumbled, holding out his hand. The kitten didn’t hesitate in climbing into it, still looking at him. Resigned to the situation, Bucky turned and walked back inside, knowing he would have it as soon as he got to the living room.

He wasn’t exactly wrong.

Everyone was already there, lounging around or leaning against the counter of the joined kitchen, chewing on breakfast or talking amongst themselves. You turned to glance at the elevator as it dinged, Bucky lumbering out of it.

“Morning.” You smiled at him. He smiled back, mumbling out a greeting. You watched him as he walked towards the couch.

“Ow!” You turned to glare at Natasha, who had just pinched you. You rubbed your arm. “What was that for?”

“You’re so whipped.”

“Shut up.” You scowled, turning your gaze back to Bucky. That’s when your eyes fell on a little black ball of fluff he had cradled in his head.

“Bucky,” if you hadn’t been so focused on what Bucky was holding, you would have been embarrassed at how squeaky high your voice sounded. “Is that…. Is that a kitten?”

Almost everyone looked at you, eyes then turning to Bucky. Bucky stared at you, looking like a deer caught in headlights. In the silence, the cat meowed.

“I can explain.” Bucky rushed to get out. “I gave it a muffin, and then it wouldn’t leave me alone-”

“Oh my god.” You were still squeaking, heart jumping as the little kitten moved around on Bucky’s hand. It looked absolutely miniature in his grip, considering that Bucky was built like a brick shithouse. You walked over to where he stood.

“You fed a stray cat?” Tony asked. “Of course it was going to follow you. What were you thinking?”

“Tony, shut up.” You gasped as you got nearer, eyes open in wonder, slowly reaching to the kitten.

“Hi baby,” you cooed, leaning forward. “Are you hungry? Did you like the muffin?”

The kitten sniffled at your hands before crawling into them. You held your breath as you held it to your chest.

“It’s a boy.” You said. “He’s so precious I might die.” Turning around, you made eyes at Tony.

“No.” He stated, firmly. “We don’t have time for pets, Y/N. We’re not free enough.”

“Please, Tony.” You begged. “Please, he’s too cute. I can’t. I’ll kill myself if you take him away.”

Tony rolled his eyes, pursing his lips. “Fine.” He breathed out. “But he’s your responsibility.”

You nodded vigorously. “Thank you!” Turning back to Bucky, you sent him a huge, giddy grin. “Thank you!”

Bucky nodded, feeling a smiled spread over his face at how happy you were. He couldn’t believe he was responsible for making you this happy. If all it took was a kitten, he would have picked up the first one he saw and brought it home a long time ago.

No one knew about his infatuation with you, except maybe Steve. Steve had picked up on his longing stares a long time ago. He had even encouraged Bucky to make a move. Bucky had flat out refused. He was certain you didn’t like him back, and he couldn’t deal with rejection. He would rather settle for the happy dream in his head where you loved him just as much. Meanwhile, he would try and put as many smiles on your face as possible.

He watched as you walked to the kitchen with the kitten, saying names aloud to decide what to name him. He felt his heart jerk as you cooed and fed the kitten some milk, leaning against the back of the couch and crossing his arms. Suddenly, bringing this cat home was the best decision he had made.

………………………….

Days passed since then, and Bucky didn’t regret his decision at all. The kitten, now named Milo because you insisted he looked like a Milo, became a great excuse for Bucky to see you many times during the day. Milo still liked Bucky, often wandering into the room and onto his lap where he sat, reading or doing whatever. He wouldn’t mind, liking the little warm ball in his lap, and waiting until you inevitably showed up to find him. If this was a way for him to hold longer conversations with you, he would take that chance.

Today, Milo found him by the pool in a lounge chair, legs crossed over one another at the ankles, taking in the Sun. It was his first lazy day in a while, and he wanted to do absolutely nothing.

“Hey.” He said to the cat, who meowed in response before making himself comfortable on Bucky’s lap. They both sat in silence for a while before your voice sounded, calling Milo’s name from afar. Bucky smiled at the sound.

He turned his head to look at you, watching you walked out of the Tower towards where he sat. When you didn’t return his smile, he immediately realized that something was wrong.

“Everything okay?” Bucky asked, shifting to sit up and jostling Milo in the process.

You nodded and shrugged. “Yeah, kind of. I just feel a little down today. Wanted to come get him so I would have someone to cuddle.”

Bucky looked down to glare at Milo, who stared right back at him. He couldn’t believe he was jealous of a cat. He stood up, holding Milo in his hands, who he slowly handed to you. He took his sunglasses off to get a better look at you.

“You can talk to me, y'know?” He said, hoping you would tell him what was wrong. He didn’t like seeing you like this. It made his heart lurch, and in the wrong way.

You smiled a bit, but it was very obviously forced. “Thanks Bucky. I’ll be okay. It’s just- a little lonely sometimes. Which is weird, considering I live with so many people.” You let out a little laugh, as if to try and downplay the situation.

Bucky smiled a bit, shaking his head. “You have no idea how important you are to… us.” He gritted his teeth, taking a deep breath in response to his almost slip-up. “We don’t like seeing you sad. And we’re here for you whenever you need help.”

Another smile crept onto your face, this time genuine. “That’s a lot of ‘we’s for someone who is here talking to me alone.” You said.

The hope in your voice was unmistakable, and Bucky felt his heart race. The morning sun was falling on one side of your face, lighting up your skin with a blindingly beautiful light. He watched as you slightly squinted against it, tilting your head so your hair would fall over your face. Instinctively, Bucky reached up to tuck your hair behind your ear.

He wasn’t thinking, and just as well. He would never had the courage to do what he did if his brain had been working. Leaning forward, Bucky pressed his lips firmly to yours.

Your response was instant, kissing back with just as much passion as him. Bucky’s heart was pounding against his chest, one hand cradling your neck as his lips moved fluidly over your own, an action so harmonious, there was no way it wasn’t meant to be. His breath hitched when you sighed into his mouth, stepping closer to him.

A small meow startled you two enough to pull apart, eyes traveling down to a squashed cat between your bodies. You stepped away to give him space, making him jump up on Bucky’s shoulder, a broad enough place for his little body to nestle.

You laughed, reaching up to stroke him, making Bucky smile at you.

“Any chance I could join you and Milo in that cuddle session?” He asked, making you grin wide. Your response was another kiss pressed to his lips, taking his hand before both of you walked inside and away from the sun.


End file.
